Paul Bunyip
Background Paul Bunyip grew up in Cape Town, South Africa, but he moved with his parents to Perth, Australia at the age of 13. While he considers himself more of an Australian than an African, Bunyip does own an African ox for a pet, which he affectionately named "Aweemawhey." In his spare time, Bunyip is a lumberjack. He enjoys chopping down trees by hand with his sturdy axe that he was given as a high-school graduation present by his parents. Bunyip even participates in lumberjack competitions, most of which are outside of Australia since there aren't many trees in the Outback that aren't protected by the government. He has close to a dozen lumberjack trophies in his home on the outskirts of Perth. He will not play the didgeridoo, Randy. Paul is very good friends with current HCL Heavyweight Champion Jorgi Magumbo. On June 12, 2016, it was announced that Paul Bunyip would be the Most Glorious Invitation to the 2016 93kg KUMITE Tournament, beginning in August. This indicated the end of his HCL contract. MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6-8 | Murray Denis | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 35 | November 20, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:52 | Sendai, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6-7 | Horst Düvers | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 32 | August 14, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 5:14 | Osaka, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6-6 | Derby Mutton | KO (Superman punch) | HCL 50 | March 27, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:57 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Cont. Semi |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6-5 | Eamon Grundel | TKO (Punches) | HCL 46 | November 29, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:38 | Tupelo, Mississippi | Cont. Semi |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6-4 | Teddy Grabowski | KO (Mounted punches) | HCL 40 | April 19, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:41 | Tupelo, Mississippi | For the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-3 | JC Hunite | TKO (Punches) | HCL 36 | December 21, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:39 | Brooklyn, New York | For the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-3 | Corgi van de Groof | TKO (Punches) | HCL 32 | August 3, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:33 | Nutley, New Jersey | For the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-3 | Teddy Grabowski | TKO (Punches) | HCL 25 | November 10, 2013 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:28 | Portland, Oregon | Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-3 | Dragan Stojanovic | TKO (Punches) | HCL 18 | March 24, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:19 | Los Angeles, California | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-3 | Corgi van de Groof | KO (Right hook) | HCL 14 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:57 | Stateline, Nevada | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-2 | JC Hunite | KO (Right cross) | HCL 10 | October 21, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:12 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-1 | Ralph Marshall | TKO (Punches) | HCL 7 | August 18, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:13 | Tucson, Arizona | LHW Semifinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-0 | Peter Oliveira | KO (Right hook) | HCL 5 | July 29, 2012 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:03 | Kenosha, Wisconsin | LHW Quarterfinal, KO of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | Montpelier Nash | TKO (Punches) | HCL 3 | June 24, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:04 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |} ----